Le prix de la Paix
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: " Voilà ce que nous sommes. Névrosés, assassins, héros, adolescents, soldats, insomniaques, pilotes... Ne nous oubliez pas. Nous, nous n'oublierons jamais. "


Nous sommes les pilotes de Gundam.

Nous sommes des adolescents.

Nous sommes courageux, intelligents, doués pour la guerre.

Nous sommes petits, minces, la bouche boudeuse et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Nous sommes les soldats de la Liberté.

Nous avons seize ans.

Et nous sommes des tueurs impitoyables.

Des héros.

Vous pourriez nous prendre en affection, car nous sommes plutôt charismatiques.

Vous pourriez être désolé pour nous.

Vous pourriez avoir envie de nous protéger.

Nous offrir la chaleur, le calme et la sûreté d'une vie, d'un foyer.

Nous aimer.

Nous épargner.

Nous qui n'avons que seize ans.

Mais...

Non.

Non, cela ne vous effleurera jamais l'esprit.

Car c'est nous qui vous protégeons.

Du haut de notre mètre soixante, avec nos mains fines et notre visage souvent pâle...

C'est nous qui nous battons pour votre calme.

Qui tuons pour votre sécurité.

Qui saignons pour votre vie.

Nous.

Et ça, vous n'y pensez pas.

Vous ne voyez que nos victoires.

Et pas nos cernes, nos sourires vides, nos regards las...

Vous ne nous voyez pas.

Car c'est normal, n'est-ce pas ?

Puisque nous sommes des soldats.

Et plus des enfants.

Depuis longtemps.

C'est ce que vous vous dites.

Des soldats.

Élevés pour cela.

Et pour rien d'autre.

Nous ne savons faire que ça.

Nous n'avons appris que ça.

Nous ne connaissons que ça.

Et nous ne pouvons vivre que comme ça.

C'est ce que l'on nous a dit.

Alors nous le faisons, et c'est tout.

Parce que c'est comme ça.

Parce que de toute façon il faut bien le faire.

Et surtout, parce que qu'il n'y a personne d'autre qui voudrait prendre notre place.

C'est comme ça.

Nous le faisons.

Missions.

Survie.

Morts.

Encore, encore.

S'enfuir.

Se cacher.

Attendre.

Encore, encore...

Se battre.

Tuer.

Recommencer.

Et l'envie de vomir qui nous tord le ventre, le besoin de hurler qui nous brûle la gorge...

Encore, encore, encore ?

Mais ça continue, ça recommence et ça s'enchaîne.

Et nous...

Nous sommes en train de changer.

Trop fatigués, la nuque trop courbée, les mains trop tremblantes, les yeux trop plein de larmes.

Les rêves trop plein de sang.

Nous ne parvenons plus à dormir sans cauchemarder.

C'est pas grave, pas vraiment, pas encore.

Pas pour vous.

Mais...

Nous ne parvenons plus à sourire comme il le faudrait.

Nous ne parvenons plus à être rassurant comme on le devrait.

Heureusement, vous ne voyez pas, aveuglés par la joie.

Par l'égoïsme.

Heureusement, heureusement...

Vous.

Ne.

Voyez.

Pas.

Que.

Parfois...

On tombe.

On sombre.

On se perd.

Des fois...

On s'oublie.

On s'enfonce.

On perd pied.

Souvent.

On cède.

On explose.

On craque.

ON HURLE ! On frappe au hasard pour sentir la chair sous nos doigts !

On s'enfonce dans un enfer de lumières orangées, de hurlements et de morts.

Et le besoin oppressant de se battre, pour exister...

Besoin, besoin...

De sang.

Aaaahh.

Dingues. On est devenus dingues.

On a perdu l'innocence, on a perdu les rêves, on a perdu la lumière.

Alors voilà.

Voilà ce que nous sommes.

Névrosés, assassins, héros, adolescents, soldats, insomniaques, pilotes...

Voilà ce que nous sommes.

Voilà ce que nous sommes.

Voilà, voilà, voilà.

Voilà ce que...

Voilà.

On ne peut plus revenir en arrière maintenant.

Ni nous.

Ni vous...

Alors, si la guerre finie un jour et que vous retournez à votre vie pathétique...

N'oubliez jamais.

N'oubliez jamais le sang, les corps, les cris de souffrances et l'odeur de la mort.

Jamais.

Et s'il vous prend l'envie de nous chasser, de nous huer, de nous cracher au visage parceque vous avez peur de notre regard où brille la démence, gardez, gardez à l'esprit que si nous sommes aussi instables, au bord du néant, plongés dans l'eau noire de la folie c'est...

A cause de vous.

A cause de vous.

Oui, c'est pour vous que nous avons été formés au combat. A la Mort.

Oui, oui, c'est pour vous que nous avons perdu notre enfance, notre envie de vivre, notre sourire...

Oui...

C'est seulement vous, votre monde qui nous avons fait tels que nous sommes.

N'oubliez pas.

N'oubliez

Pas.

Ne

Nous

Oubliez

Pas.

Car nous, nous...

Nous n'oublierons jamais.


End file.
